staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 Maja 2008
05:30 Pokój 107 - odc. 5/13 - Opiekunka do dziecka; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:00 Pokój 107 - odc. 6/13 - Egzamin; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:25 Był taki dzień - 4 maja; felieton 06:30 Zatańczmy - Nugzar w Gruzji (Let's dance (5). Nugzar in Georgia); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 06:40 Dimitris jedzie do szkoły (DIMITRIS FILES AWAY) kraj prod.Grecja (2003) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Walizka z bajką; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Donald i fasola, odc. 6 (Donald and the Beanstalk); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Francuskie przysmaki; program dla dzieci 09:10 Lippy&Messy ; język angielski dla dzieci 09:15 Teleranek - magazyn 09:45 Weterynarz, cz. 1 (Veterinario, il 1/2); film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Regina Coeli 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Buona Sera, pani Campbell (Buona Sera, Mrs Campbell); komedia kraj prod.USA (1968) 15:05 Kyle XY - odc. 11 (Kyle XY, ep. 11, The Prophet) - txt str 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Dziennik z życia niedźwiedzi 1/3 (Big Bear Diary cz. 1) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 37; teleturniej 18:05 Faceci do wzięcia - Mężczyzna jest jak wino; serial TVP 18:35 Szkoda gadać - odc. 33; program rozrywkowy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Jak bliźnięta, odc 59 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Trading Faces ep. 59); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777 19:50 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Sardynii; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Od Rancza do Rancza 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 35 - Upadek obyczajów - txtc str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:05 Od Rancza do Rancza 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Blizny miłości - cz. 1 (Graffio di tigre); dramat kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 23:00 Czołówka "Uczta kinomana" 23:05 Uczta kinomana - Sophie Scholl - ostatnie dni (Sophie Scholl - Die letzten Tage); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 01:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Wiosna, lato, jesień, zima... i wiosna (Bom yeoreum gaeul gyeoul geurigo bom (AKA Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter... and Spring / Spring, Summer, Autumn, Winter... and Spring / Frhling, Sommer, Herbst, Winter... und Frhling); film fabularny kraj prod.Korea Połudn., Niemcy (2003) 02:30 Kinematograf; magazyn 02:55 III Symfonia Johannesa Brahmsa - Witold Rowicki 03:30 Był taki dzień - 4 maja; felieton 03:35 Zakończenie dnia 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:25 Dla niesłyszących - Kopciuszek - odc.23; serial obyczajowy TVP 05:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 950 Co się stało z Waldkiem; telenowela TVP 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 951 Koło kobiet wzywa; telenowela TVP 06:50 Powrót dinozaurów - Potwory na fali odc. 2 (Walking with dinosaurs special. Sea monsters); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 580; serial TVP 08:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 32; serial dokumentalny TVP 08:40 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 08:55 Wyjechani - txt str 777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 09:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (24) Katarzyna Łaniewska 09:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ekwador znaczy równik - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:25 Rodzinne oglądanie - Pierścień ognia - Indonezja (Journey Into The Ring Of Fire) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 11:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 Ekwador. Kraj pełen skarbów (9); magazyn kulinarny 11:55 Gwiazdy w południe - Powrót do przyszłości 3 (Back To The Future 3); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1990) 13:50 Od miłości do szczęścia - odc. 40; felieton 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1514 WYDANIE SPECJALNE - txt stre.777; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 952 Pokuta sklepowej; telenowela TVP 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Stanisław Soyka 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 331 Samotny ojciec; serial TVP 17:05 Egzamin z życia - odc. 108; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:10 Tak to leciało! - (9); teleturniej 20:00 Policjanci z Pitbulla - odc. 6; felieton 20:05 Gorycz tropików - odc. 3, Wolność albo śmierć (Tropiques amers, ep. 3 Libre ou morir); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (2006) 21:00 PITBULL w poprzednim odcinku - PITBULL w poprzednim odcinku / do odc. 25 21:05 Pitbull - odc. 25 - txt str.777; serial policyjny TVP 21:55 Raport specjalny - odc. 15/16 (Threat Matrix (19 Seconds)); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:40 Maj Niezależnych - koncert z okazji 20 - lecia strajków majowych 23:40 Ulice Kultury (66); magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Kariera i sumienie (Romuald Spasowski); film dokumentalny 01:20 W cieniu słońca ((Abril Despedacado) Behind the sun); dramat kraj prod.Brazylia, Szwajcaria, Francja (2001) 02:45 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:38 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Piast Gliwice; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:37 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Piast Gliwice; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:02 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:58 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:51 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:16 Serwis info; STEREO 01:41 Pogoda; STEREO 01:45 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:49 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:53 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:55 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:26 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:46 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:27 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda; STEREO 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:38 Pogoda; STEREO 14:40 II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Piast Gliwice; transmisja; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:37 Pogoda; STEREO 15:38 II liga piłki nożnej - Arka Gdynia - Piast Gliwice; transmisja; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:50 Kościół i świat 4.05.; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Cyrk ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:11 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - 04.05.2008 -; STEREO 18:30 80 lat warszawskiego ZOO; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Lekcja angielskiego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:38 Studio reportażu - Miłość i śmierć - Jacques Brel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Pójdą konie po betonie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:57 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe - 04.05.2008 -; STEREO 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:06 Top kryminał 24; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:56 Pogoda; STEREO 23:02 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 23:58 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:51 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:16 Serwis info; STEREO 01:41 Pogoda; STEREO 01:45 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:30 TV Market 05:45 Sonic X (72) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 2005 06:15 Czarodziejki (47) - serial animowany, USA 2006 06:45 Piotruś Pan i piraci (20) - serial animowany, USA 1990 07:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (43) - serial animowany, Kanada 2003 07:45 Tutenstein (9) - serial animowany, USA 2003 08:15 Power Rangers (316) - serial młodzieżowy, USA 1999 08:45 Oscar de la Hoya Steve Forbes - boks 09:45 Przebojowe dzieci (7) - show 10:45 Koniec rzeki - western, USA 2005 12:45 Śmierć niesamowitego Hulka - film sf, USA 1990 14:45 Suzuki Warsaw Masters - tenis 16:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 3 (39) - rozrywka 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (283) - serial komediowy, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy (146) - serial komediowy, Polska 2008 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (94) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 tylko dla dorosłych 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (95) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2006 22:00 Studio Lotto 22:10 Kości (13) - serial kryminalny, USA 2005-2006 23:05 Misiek Koterski Show (5) - rozrywka 00:05 Sposób użycia (12) - serial komediowy, USA 2007 00:35 Magazyn sportowy - magazyn sportowy 02:35 Zakazana kamera - rozrywka 04:05 Nocne randki - rozrywka left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania 6 (85) - serial komediowy, Polska 2008 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:45 39 i pół (9/13) - serial komediowy, Polska 2008 11:45 39 i pół (9/13) - serial komediowy, Polska 2008 12:45 Teraz albo nigdy! (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 13:45 Pluto Nash - komedia, USA 2002 15:45 Co za tydzień 16:15 Niania 6 (85) - serial komediowy, Polska 2008 16:45 Clever widzisz i wiesz - rozrywka 18:00 Milionerzy (33/60) - teleturniej 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami 7 (10/13) - rozrywka 22:05 Teraz albo nigdy! (6/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2008 23:05 Taniec z gwiazdami kulisy - rozrywka 23:35 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn piłkarski 00:50 Szkoła auto 2 01:10 Wirus - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 03:00 Uwaga! 03:20 Telesklep 03:45 Nic straconego - powtórki programów left|thumb|79x79px 05:50 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06:15 Dekoratornia - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2006 06:45 Eurolinia Plus 07:00 Pokemon (247) - serial dla dzieci, Japonia/USA 1997-1998 07:30 Pokemon (248) - serial dla dzieci, Japonia/USA 1997-1998 08:00 Wszystko o zwierzętach (21) - film przyrodniczy 08:30 Czterej pancerni i pies: załoga, radość i gorycz - film wojenny, Polska 1966 10:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 11:55 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12:25 Dekoratornia - dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2006 12:55 Wielkie Happy Hour - rozrywka 13:55 Lot ku gwiazdom: spełnione marzenie - film dokumentalny 15:00 Sport - relacja 17:00 Trampolina (17) - reality show 18:00 Big Brother V omnibus - reality show 19:00 Galileo (41) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch 4 (49) - serial animowany dla dorosłych, Polska 2007 20:30 Idol - rozrywka 21:30 Big Brother V ring (1) - reality show 22:30 Big Brother V ring (2) - reality show 23:30 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozrywka 00:00 Nieustające wakacje - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1980 01:40 Wydarzenia 02:05 Sport 02:10 Prognoza pogody 02:15 Eurolinia Plus 02:30 Big Brother V omnibus - reality show 03:20 Big Brother V ring (1) - reality show 04:10 Big Brother V ring (2) - reality show 05:00 Drogówka 05:15 Zakończenie programu 05:50 Telesklep 07:25 Wyścig po kasę - teleturniej interaktywny 08:25 Kobra: Druga zmiana 2 (6/6) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 2006 09:25 Szkoła rocka - komedia, USA/Niemcy 2003 11:35 Na celowniku (4/22) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1994 12:35 Chuck (4/13) - serial komediowy, USA 2007 13:35 Na zachód (4/6) - western, USA 2005 15:25 Columbo (4/7) - serial kryminalny, USA 1971 17:05 Uwolnić orkę II - film przygodowy, USA 1995 19:05 Zakładnicy (11/13) - serial kryminalny, USA 2006 20:05 Mroczna dzielnica - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 22:10 Detektyw Monk 3 (9/16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 2004 23:10 Więzień nienawiści - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998 01:35 Wróżki - rozrywka 02:40 Laski na czacie - interaktywny program rozrywkowy left|thumb|79x79px 09:05 Gruby (7/7) - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1972 09:35 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - film fantastyczny, Polska 1962 10:50 Kino krótkich filmów: W pudełku - film animowany, Wielka Brytania 2003 11:00 Król tenorów Luciano Pavarotti (2) - portret muzyczny 11:10 Koncert trzech tenorów - koncert 12:40 Wrzeszczący faceci - film dokumentalny 13:55 Kobiela na plaży - komedia, Polska 1963 14:30 Jazz Jamboree 2007 Mansound - koncert 15:20 Teatr dla dzieci: Bromba i inni - program artystyczny 15:50 Teatr dla dzieci: Gżdacz i inni - program artystyczny 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny (114) - magazyn kulturalny 17:05 Studio Kultura Niedziela z... (1) - magazyn kulturalny 17:30 Najlepsze numery z mojej kariery - rozrywka 17:55 Studio Kultura Niedziela z... (2) - magazyn kulturalny 18:20 Grupa Niemen koncert w Helsinkach '73 - koncert 19:05 Studio Kultura Niedziela z... (3) - magazyn kulturalny 19:30 Grock najsłynniejszy skecz - film dokumentalny 20:05 Studio Kultura Niedziela z... (4) - magazyn kulturalny 20:30 Na złamanie karku - komediodramat, Czechy 2004 22:20 Studio TVP Kultura - rozmowa 22:30 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Koncert Orkiestry Na Zdrowie (1) - koncert 23:05 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Koncert Orkiestry Na Zdrowie (2) - koncert 23:35 Rytmy serca reggae: muzyka Jamajki (9) - film dokumentalny 00:35 Kino nocne: Slacker - komediodramat, USA 1991 02:10 Intryga i miłość - dramat obyczajowy, Niemcy 2005 06:00 Klan - odc. 1452; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1453; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1454; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1455; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1456; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Czarodzieje - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 561; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Bajki Pana Bałagana - O kruku Kraku; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (17); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 932* - Wściekłość listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 30 lat od wyboru... 16. X. 1978; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 30 lat od wyboru... 16. X. 1978; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Matki Bożej Wniebowziętej w Paryżu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Dylematu 5 - Odc. 3 - Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 30 lat od wyboru... 16. X. 1978; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (18); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Polskie ślady w Bułgarii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 KFPP Opole - '92 - Hey i Kasia Nosowska; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Na progu bajki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Szansa na Sukces - Kasia Cerekwicka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 562; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 78 - Wielki kłamczuch (The big fib); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Determinator - odc. 4/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (33); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 33; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK - Wisła Can - Pack Kraków Lotos PKO BP Gdynia; STEREO 23:40 Czesław Niemen - Sopot '80; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 562; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 78 - Wielki kłamczuch (The big fib); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Determinator - odc. 4/13; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zaproszenie - Na progu bajki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Dylematu 5 - Odc. 3 - Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 932* - Wściekłość listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Brigitte Gautier (Lille - Francja); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Polskie ślady w Bułgarii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Czołówka pasmowa - reportaż; STEREO 05:40 Polska z bocznej drogi - Z twardej gliny zbudowane...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:05 Zwarcie - Jerzy Żukowski, Włodzimierz Szaranowicz - odc. 52; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Złote transmisje - Mecz piłki nożnej - Polska - Peru 1978; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 Liga Mistrzów - Manchester - Barcelona (Manchester - Barcelona) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO 12:50 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK - Lotos PKO BP Gdynia – Wisła Can-Pack Kraków; STEREO 14:50 Z archiwum TVP - Jerzy Pawłowski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Jeździecki PŚ - Toyota - Sygnity World Cup 2008 (2); reportaż; STEREO 16:30 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa mężczyzn: Wisła Płock - Zagłębie Lubin; STEREO 18:30 Żużel - Speedway Ekstraliga: Caelum Gorzów - Unia Leszno; STEREO 20:35 Piłka ręczna - Ekstraklasa kobiet: PRK SPR Lublin - Dablex AZS Gdańsk; STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 22:55 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Sardynii; felieton; STEREO 23:00 Puchar UEFA - Fiorentina - Rangers (Fiorentina - Rangers) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 00:45 Zakończenie dnia 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:05 George prosto z drzewa 8:30 Ufolągi 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:10 Ben 10 10:35 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:25 Młodzi Tytani 11:50 Robotboy 12:45 Klasa 3000 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 Cartoonowa 60-tka 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Mały wojownik 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:05 Ben 10 20:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:55 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Hallmark Channel 6:00 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda 8:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (2-ost.) 10:00 Pies Baskerville'ów 12:00 Jack i czarodziejska fasola (2-ost.) 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Wyda was krew (4) 16:00 Akt skruchy 18:00 Panna Marple: Godzina zero 20:00 Wojna Variana 22:30 Robina Cooka ryzyko w granicach rozsądku 0:30 3:00 rano 2:30 Akt skruchy 4:15 Mr. Rock'n'Roll: Historia Alana Freeda Ale Kino! 8:00 Wrony 9:15 Podejrzenie 11:05 ale krótkie: Nastroje Anny 11:45 Druga miłość 13:45 Po tamtej stronie 14:00 Tragedia "Posejdona" 16:05 Wściekły 17:50 Wiatr 20:00 Poirot: Niemy świadek 21:55 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Thrillery erotyczne 22:30 60 sekund 0:35 Kino Mówi 0:40 Fargo 2:20 Filmy na cenzurowanym 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 6:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 7:00 Dorastanie...: Pawiany 8:00 Młode i dzikie: Poznawanie świata 8:30 Młode i dzikie: Więzi i granice 9:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (8) 10:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (1) 10:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom (2) 11:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (3) 11:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (4) 12:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Chrzest ogniem 12:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Kapitan statku 13:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Głód sprawiedliwości 14:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Dzikie stado 15:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (6) 15:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Wargacze, żarłacze białe i ośmiornica olbrzymia 16:00 Życie ssaków: Awans społeczny (9/10) 17:00 Historia życia: Żyjąc razem (4/5) 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) 19:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Tsunami 20:00 Życie ssaków: Strawa dla umysłu (10-ost.) 21:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (7) 21:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Foki grenlandzkie, mors, słoń indyjski i żarłacz błękitny 22:00 Historia życia: Ludzkie życie (5-ost.) 23:00 Na posterunku: Dom dla beagle'a 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) 1:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Tsunami 2:00 Życie ssaków: Strawa dla umysłu (10-ost.) 3:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (7) 3:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Foki grenlandzkie, mors, słoń indyjski i żarłacz błękitny 4:00 Historia życia: Ludzkie życie (5-ost.) 5:00 Na posterunku: Dom dla beagle'a AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (144) 7:00 Szczury wodne (145) 8:00 Gwiezdne wrota (9) 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota (10) 10:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (3) 11:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie (4) 12:00 Poszukiwani (6) 13:00 Poszukiwani (7) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (13) 15:00 Szczury wodne (144) 16:00 Szczury wodne (145) 16:55 Zawód glina 2 (10) 17:30 Paco i jego ludzie 2 (2) 19:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (21) 20:00 Żniwiarz (7) 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (5) 22:00 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (1) 23:00 Miejsce zbrodni (10) 0:00 Paco i jego ludzie 2 (2) 1:30 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (5) 2:30 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (1) 3:30 Miejsce zbrodni (10) 4:20 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Czerwony Karzeł (6) 6:35 Czerwony Karzeł (1) 7:10 Doktor Who (9) 8:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (11) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (12) 9:00 Życie w Hollyoaks (13) 9:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (14) 9:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (15) 10:25 Doktor Who (8) 11:15 Doktor Who (9) 12:05 Doktor Who (10) 13:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 14:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 15:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 16:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 17:00 Życie na Marsie (7) 18:00 Życie na Marsie (8) 19:00 Tajniacy (4) 20:00 Żony piłkarzy (2) 21:00 Przypadki (4) 22:00 Budząc zmarłych (10) 23:00 Życie na Marsie (7) 0:00 Życie na Marsie (8) 0:55 Żony piłkarzy (2) 1:50 Tajniacy (4) 2:45 Przypadki (4) 3:40 Budząc zmarłych (10) 4:35 Żony piłkarzy (2) 5:30 Allo, Allo (7) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Forsa na strychu (15) 6:25 Forsa na strychu (16) 6:50 Forsa na strychu (17) 7:15 Forsa na strychu (18) 7:40 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (5) 8:05 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 8:35 Rick Stein i kuchnia śródziemnomorska (1) 9:30 Ku... jak kucharz (3) 10:25 Gotuj - nie tyj! (2) 10:50 Gotuj - nie tyj! (3) 11:15 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (19) 12:30 Forsa na strychu (17) 12:55 Forsa na strychu (18) 13:20 Forsa na strychu (19) 13:45 Forsa na strychu (17) 14:10 Gotuj - nie tyj! (2) 14:40 Gotuj - nie tyj! (3) 15:10 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 16:00 Forsa na strychu (22) 16:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 17:00 Ukryty potencjał (14) 17:30 Ukryty potencjał (15) 18:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (38) 19:00 Superdomy (6) 20:00 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (1) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (22) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 22:00 Ukryty potencjał (14) 22:30 Ukryty potencjał (15) 23:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (38) 0:00 Superdomy (6) 0:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (1) 1:45 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 2:15 Ukryty potencjał (14) 2:45 Ukryty potencjał (15) 3:15 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - powtórka z tygodnia (38) 4:10 Superdomy (6) 5:05 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (1) Canal + 7:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i zła dziewczyna (4/16) 7:50 Niezły kanał (4) 8:00 Cudowny świat przyrody: Jenot - mieszkaniec wielkiej metropolii (11/13) 8:30 Nowy Jork - miasto sztuki 9:30 Mężczyźni wolą blondynki 11:10 Holiday 13:40 SexiPistols 15:20 Anna i król 17:50 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i zła dziewczyna (4/16) 18:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Seinfeldyzacja (1/13) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Ściśle tajne 21:55 Czarna Dalia 0:00 Prognoza na życie 1:45 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości 3:50 Ostatni dzwonek 4:40 Ergo Proxy (21) 5:10 SuperDeser: Odporność na wstrząsy 5:40 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Seinfeldyzacja (1/13) 6:05 Spragnieni Doyle'a Canal + Film 7:00 Butch Cassidy i Sundance Kid 8:50 Deser: Ujbaz Izbeneki zgubił duszę 9:00 Układ idealny 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Cudowny świat przyrody (10/13) 11:30 Something New 13:10 Czyja to kochanka? 14:35 Tygrys i śnieg 16:25 Deser: Zbawca 16:45 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 18:35 Wielkie kino 20:00 Teoria chaosu 21:45 Grindhouse vol. 1 Death Proof 23:35 Ściśle tajne 1:25 Piła 3 3:10 Babel 5:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 7:20 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 9:30 Piłka nożna: Liga+ 11:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 11:45 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 13:45 1 na 1: Stefan Majewski 14:05 Moto+ 14:30 Piłka nożna: Wstęp do meczu 14:45 Piłka nożna: Orange Ekstraklasa 16:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:00 Piłka nożna: Liga+ Extra 20:30 Sport+ (1) 21:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Final Four Euroligi mężczyzn 23:00 Sport+ (2) 0:45 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 2:45 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 4:45 Koszykówka: Final Four Euroligi mężczyzn Cinemax 6:00 Kręglogłowi 7:50 Chłopiec za burtą 9:50 Słoniowe opowieści 11:25 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Michelle Yeoh 11:50 Babka z zakalcem 13:25 Singapurski sen 15:00 Jazzowe Imperium 16:40 Kraina marzeń 18:10 Kręglogłowi 20:00 Ekrany świata. Premiera: Drzwi do nieba 22:20 Sybil 23:50 Niewinni 1:45 Heroina 3:30 Supernova 5:00 W blasku Hollywood 2: Pierce Brosnan 5:25 W blasku Hollywood 2: Hugh Grant Zone Club 6:00 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (7) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni (54) 7:30 Sobota w kuchni (55) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Randka na czas (42) 9:30 Randka na czas (43) 10:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (11) 10:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (12) 11:00 Zmień swój styl (5) 12:00 Boskie wnętrza (82) 12:30 Butik (29) 13:00 10 lat mniej (9) 13:30 10 lat mniej (10) 14:00 Porady różowej brygady (3) 15:00 Zakupoholicy (7) 16:00 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (9) 16:30 Oddam dzieci w dobre ręce (10) 17:00 Oblicza sławy: Operacje 18:00 10 lat mniej (9) 18:30 10 lat mniej (10) 19:00 Boskie wnętrza (82) 19:30 Butik (29) 20:00 Zmień swój styl (5) 21:00 Zakupoholicy (7) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (124) 23:00 10 lat mniej (9) 23:30 10 lat mniej (10) 0:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (6) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (124) 2:00 Samotność w Atlancie (6) 3:00 Czego pragną kobiety (13) 3:30 Czego pragną kobiety (14) 4:00 Zmieniamy lokal (9) 4:30 Sobota w kuchni (45) 5:00 Areszt domowy (10) 5:30 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (8) Discovery Channel 6:00 Budowle dla mistrzów: Supernowoczesna arena sportowa 7:00 Wybuchowa rodzina (2) 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kopalnia diamentów/Wieżowiec/Zgniatarka samochodów 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tankowanie w powietrzu/Stoki narciarskie/Produkcja samochodów 10:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 (2) 11:00 Wybuchowa rodzina (2) 12:00 poTURBOwani (1) 13:00 poTURBOwani (2) 14:00 Bryki nie z fabryki: Ciężarówka dla budowlańców 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wiry wodne i pług śnieżny 16:00 Najbogatsi ludzie świata (7) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (2) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (3) 18:00 Budowle dla mistrzów: Supernowoczesna arena sportowa 19:00 Misja nie-zbędna (5) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Ogromna kolejka górska (12) 21:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Kontroler lawin 22:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: W samym środku sztormu 23:00 Brudna robota: Na wyspie czapli 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Porwanie na polach śmierci 1:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Park Narodowy Everglades 2:00 Katastrofy: Powódź stulecia 3:00 Najtrudniejsze zawody świata: Kontroler lawin 4:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: W samym środku sztormu 5:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wiry wodne i pług śnieżny Discovery Science 6:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 6:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 7:00 Brainiac (5) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach w Oklahoma City 9:00 Zrozumieć siłę genów 10:00 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 11:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) 12:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (1) 12:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (2) 13:00 Brainiac (5) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Zamach w Oklahoma City 15:00 Zrozumieć siłę genów 16:00 Superstatki: Eirik Raude - poszukiwacz ropy naftowej 17:00 Big Daddy Kustomizer (5) 18:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (3) 18:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (4) 19:00 Brainiac (6) 20:00 Premiera: Oblicza żywiołu (1) 21:00 Premiera: Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Południowy Pacyfik 22:00 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 23:00 Faceci w bieli (5) 0:00 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (3) 0:30 Tajemnice zwykłych rzeczy (4) 1:00 Brainiac (6) 2:00 Oblicza żywiołu (1) 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Południowy Pacyfik 3:50 Superstatki: Royal Clipper 4:40 Faceci w bieli (5) 5:35 Narodziny MG (4) Discovery World 6:00 Starcie bestii: Lew czy tygrys? 7:00 Strażacy (4) 8:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Vincent van Gogh 9:00 Wirtualna historia: Tajemnica zamachu na Hitlera 11:00 Dlaczego rekiny atakują? 12:00 Starcie bestii: Lew czy tygrys? 13:00 Strażacy (4) 14:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Vincent van Gogh 15:00 Wirtualna historia: Tajemnica zamachu na Hitlera 17:00 Dlaczego rekiny atakują? 18:00 Starcie bestii: Lew czy tygrys? 19:00 Strażacy (4) 20:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Vincent van Gogh 21:00 Wirtualna historia: Tajemnica zamachu na Hitlera 23:00 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Wbrew wszystkim i wszystkiemu 0:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Na siedzeniu kierowcy 1:00 Świadek jasnowidz: Zdemaskowanie seryjnego mordercy 2:00 Opowieści z zaświatów: Vincent van Gogh 3:00 Wirtualna historia: Tajemnica zamachu na Hitlera 4:45 Niezwykłe opowieści medyczne: Wbrew wszystkim i wszystkiemu 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Budowa Europy Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Amerykański smok Jake Long 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:00 Fineasz i Ferb 9:10 Kim Kolwiek 9:35 Czarodzieje z Waverly Place 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Lis i Pies 2 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 Księga Dżungli 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 Oliver i spółka 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 5:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 7:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 8:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 10:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Szanghaju 10:30 Siatkówka plażowa: Zawody World Tour w Szanghaju 11:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 12:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 13:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 15:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 16:45 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 18:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 19:45 Weekend w sportach motorowych 20:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 21:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 23:30 Boks: Gala w Miami 1:15 Weekend w sportach motorowych 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA 11:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga grecka 12:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 14:00 Sport elektroniczny: Championship Gaming Series w Los Angeles 15:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar Zdobywców Pucharów 15:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Puchar EHF 17:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 17:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 18:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 20:30 Wiadomości weekendowe 20:45 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 22:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 0:30 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Siła flamenco 7:40 Lassie 9:20 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (18) 10:00 Piraci z Karaibów: Skrzynia umarlaka 12:25 Cinema, cinema 12:50 Malowany welon 14:55 Zathura. Kosmiczna przygoda 16:35 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 18:35 Kosmiczna mistyfikacja 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Pakt milczenia 21:45 Mgła 23:25 Rasa 0:55 Idiokracja 2:15 Niewidzialny morderca 4:05 Kilka dni września HBO 2 6:00 Pełnia szczęścia 7:20 Loverboy 8:45 Nieudacznik 10:15 Co takiego? 11:40 Dzikie koty 13:25 Pies, który czynił cuda 14:45 Nastolatki 16:30 Magia serc 18:00 Auta 19:55 Deja vu 22:00 Rodzina Soprano 6 (17) 22:55 Niedokończone życie 0:40 Na stojaka! (201) 1:05 Król narożnika 2:40 Podwójne espresso 4:15 Summer G HBO Comedy 10:00 Pod jednym dachem 4 (4) 11:35 Domowe spumoni 13:00 Szalone lato 14:35 Przyjaciele z kasą 16:00 Domowe spumoni 17:30 Szalone lato 19:00 Przyjaciele z kasą 20:30 Premiera: Ekipa (8) 20:55 Życie seksualne Ziemian 22:25 L.A. blues 0:00 Ekipa (8) 0:25 Irlandzki numer 1:55 Kelnerzy 3:25 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Opowiadania Muminków: Wielkie porządki (5) 8:40 Bajki: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka: Gwiazdor filmowy (25) 8:50 Bajki: Kochajmy straszydła: Szalejący reporter (1) 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Napad na wyspę (9/15) 9:45 Rodzina do kina: Janka: Balbina (10/15) 10:20 Rodzina do kina 10:25 Rodzina do kina: Bajki Bolka i Lolka 11:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 11:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 7B/81 11:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie: PKF 6A/69 12:10 Seans w Iluzjonie 12:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 12:40 Seans w Iluzjonie: Przybłęda 13:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 13:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Mansarda 15:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 15:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Zamach stanu 18:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii 18:20 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Miłość Piotra (7-ost.) 19:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 19:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Musisz to wypić do dna (1/6) 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Inna wyspa 21:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Benek Blues 22:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 22:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Dekalog 5 23:35 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Wakuliński 23:40 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Wakuliński: Wypowiedź: Krzysztof Wakuliński 23:55 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Wakuliński: Spokojne lata 1:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Krzysztof Wakuliński: Z kręgu czarów sztuki 1:55 Seans sensacji 2:00 Seans sensacji: Wilcze echa 3:35 Seans sensacji: Placówka 3:55 Seans sensacji: Wilcza dolina 4:10 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Jan Sebastian Bach: 'Pasja wg św. Jana' 12:05 Joseph Haydn: 'Siedem ostatnich słów naszego Zbawiciela na Krzyżu' 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Karajan w nagraniach archiwalnych 18:00 Koncert jubileuszowy 19:45 Jan Sebastian Bach: V suita c-moll na wiolonczelę solo BWV 1011 20:30 Jules Massenet: 'Werther' 21:50 Pianista Bertrand Chamayou na Festiwalu Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 22:55 Festiwal Radia Francuskiego w Montpellier, 2004 0:00 Około północy: Koncert kabaretowy w Operze w Lyonie: Linda Sharrock Trio, 2004 1:05 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: North Sea Jazz Cruise: The Chameleon, Herbie Hancock 3:05 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: George Benson i McCoy Tyner na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Antibes, 1986 5:20 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (65) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (13) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (2) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (69) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (12) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (64) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (36) 8:00 Noddy (55) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (45) 8:15 Blanka (11) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (47) 8:30 Pingu 6 (8) 8:40 SamSam (7) 8:50 Rumcajs (28) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (20) 9:05 Strażak Sam (1) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (10) 9:45 Bracia koala (73) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (9) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (29) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (21) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (21) 11:00 Noddy (54) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (44) 11:15 Blanka (10) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (46) 11:30 Pingu 6 (7) 11:40 SamSam (6) 11:50 Rumcajs (27) 12:00 Śniegusie (27) 12:05 Kopciuchelmo 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (4) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (12) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (64) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (12) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (1) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (68) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (11) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (63) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (35) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (19) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (13) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (9) 16:45 Bracia koala (72) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (8) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (28) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (20) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (20) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (6) 18:25 Śniegusie (28) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (43) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (11) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (22) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (5) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (13) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Date My Mom 11:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 12:00 Życie Ryana 12:30 Króliczki Playboya 13:00 Greek 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 Viva La Bam 15:00 Trick It Out 16:00 Efekt Eks 16:30 Pimp My Ride 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:30 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Pimp My Room 21:00 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 21:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz 22:00 Z pamiętnika byłej dziewicy 22:30 Przerysowani 23:00 Koty obiboki 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Boeing 747 7:00 Rozkład na czynniki pierwsze: Historyczny most 8:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: Katastrofy na morzu 9:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samochody 10:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Zróbcie ze mnie geniusza 11:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Motocykl napędzany powietrzem 12:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Atak pytona 13:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Polowanie na smoka 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: W przebraniu hipopotama 15:00 Ukryte światy: Królewska antylopa 15:30 Ukryte światy: Pingwiny z Patagonii 16:00 W łonie matki 17:00 W łonie matki: Wieloraczki 18:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Polowanie na smoka 19:00 Premiera: Ekologiczne wynalazki: Elektryczna taksówka wodna 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Góra Hot Rocks 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o most w Remagen 21:00 Premiera: Wielki Mur Chiński: Mongolscy najeźdźcy 22:00 Premiera: Wielki Mur Chiński: W obronie smoka 23:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy 0:00 Wielki Mur Chiński: Mongolscy najeźdźcy 1:00 Wielki Mur Chiński: W obronie smoka 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Góra Hot Rocks 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o most w Remagen 3:00 Wielki Mur Chiński: Mongolscy najeźdźcy 4:00 Wielki Mur Chiński: W obronie smoka 5:00 Punkt krytyczny: Zasadzka Al-Kaidy Planete 5:45 Poza szlakiem: Grenlandia (10/25) 6:10 Poza szlakiem: Finlandia (11/25) 6:35 Poza szlakiem: Islandia (12/25) 7:00 Poza szlakiem: Saint-Pierre (13/25) 7:25 Poza szlakiem: Oman (14/25) 7:55 Jak świat długi i szeroki: Chile (3/17) 8:55 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: "Odstrzał Indyków" na Marianach (5/6) 9:50 Rekin atakuje w Czerwonym Trójkącie 10:45 Anime nie tylko dla fanów 11:15 Poza szlakiem: Ghana (19/25) 11:50 Rodziny na świecie: Brazylia (6/18) 12:25 Guarani - lud selwy 13:20 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (1/3) 14:20 Podróż po planecie Ziemia (2/3) 15:20 Mój pierwszy kontakt 16:20 Scott Walker. Muzyk XXX wieku 18:00 Klasyczne albumy. Frank Zappa 18:55 Rozszyfrować dysleksję 19:45 Miejsca w pamięci: Mont-Saint-Michel (6/13) 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Kamikadze - boski wiatr (6-ost.) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Samoloty wojskowe na świecie: Lotnicza parada (1/7) 22:45 Japońskie eksperymenty na ludziach 23:40 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Gruźlica i AIDS (3/4) 0:30 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Dżuma i malaria (4-ost.) 1:20 Ci kłopotliwi zmarli 2:25 Paniczny lęk: Pająki (5-ost.) 3:15 Poza szlakiem: Ghana (19/25) 3:45 Prawa życia: Joey (6-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (1059) 8:00 Samo życie (1060) 8:30 Samo życie (1061) 9:00 Samo życie (1062) 9:30 Samo życie (1063) 10:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 12:00 Przebojowe dzieci 13:00 Graczykowie: Rozróba (51) 13:30 Graczykowie: Łańcuszek (52) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Podobno jesteś aniołem (31) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Zostać miss (1) 17:00 Dziki (10) 18:00 Tylko miłość (31) 19:00 Wybierz gospodarkę 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Przebojowe dzieci 21:45 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Męskie decyzje (267) 23:30 Tylko miłość (31) 0:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Ekstraklasy 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Mamuśki (5) 3:45 Mamuśki (6) 4:15 Oblicza Ameryki 5:00 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 7:00 Trans World Sport 8:00 Boks: Gala w Carson 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 14:40 Euro 2008 (4) 15:20 K.O. TV Classics 16:30 Żużel: 1. liga polska 18:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 21:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 0:00 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 0:35 FIFA Futbol Mundial 1:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 4:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 9:10 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 11:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Suzuki Warsaw Masters 12:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Suzuki Warsaw Masters 14:55 Piłka nożna: 2. liga angielska 16:55 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 19:10 K.O. TV Classics 20:10 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 22:20 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 0:30 Euro 2008 (4) 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:50 Brigadoon 8:35 Północ - północny zachód 10:50 Kosmiczni piraci 12:25 Chitty Chitty Bang Bang 15:00 Moby Dick 17:00 Pasek 18:30 Cyrk straceńców 20:20 Classic Shorts 2007: A bout de truffle 21:00 Podróż do Indii 23:45 Zabójca 1:15 Cyrk straceńców 3:00 Moje miejsce na ziemi 4:35 Bracia Marx na Dzikim Zachodzie 5:55 Ulica zielonego delfina Tele 5 6:35 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (10/52) 7:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Australijski patrol (13-ost.) 9:30 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 10:00 Denver, ostatni dinozaur (32/51) 10:25 Finanse Niuanse 10:50 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:50 Buon Appetito! 3 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Tylko Ciebie pragnę 15:05 4. Ogólnopolski Konkurs Młodych Talentów Sztuki Kulinarnej 16:05 Mumbo Jumbo 17:50 Australijski patrol 18:20 Dishdogz 20:00 Trucizna 21:55 Ocean dusz (6-ost.) 23:00 Najgorszy seks w życiu (1/10) 23:30 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 0:20 Przyjaciółki 3:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Zakręceni gliniarze: Uwaga! W tym odcinku występuje goryl (4) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Furia (14) 6:50 ZOOM 7:15 Zoey 101: Loli podoba się Chase (21) 7:40 Aparatka: Ciuchy z odzysku (27) 8:05 Kod Lyoko 4: Skidbladnir (5) 8:30 6 w pracy 3 (4) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (17) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Generation O! (2) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Darcy: Życie na farmie (8) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie: Za czym ta kolejka? (22) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (18) 11:10 Ruby Gloom: Czaszki nie płaczą (10) 11:35 Friday Wear: Kawowa afera (30) 11:40 Trigger 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Pan Doskonały (29) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Tajemniczy ukochany pejcz (76) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (19) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (7) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nie ma jak w domu (20) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Orędownicy prawdy i sprawiedliwości (50) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Path Ann/Sufler Zausznik (66) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Ekstremalne lekcje (40) 17:05 Freakazoid: Piekielne wyścigówki (8) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Dziewiczy rejs (6) 17:55 6 w pracy 5: Pamiętnik (5) 18:35 W pułapce czasu (7) 18:45 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom: Dzień złego zająca (11) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Jak wyglądać na osiemnastolatkę (3) 20:05 Świat Raven: Bez odwrotu (30) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Dorosła miłość (77) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (35) 21:30 Fresh Air: Blacksite: Area 51 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Ściągawki 23:00 Fresh Air: Assassin's Creed 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (34) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (8) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (9) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Grecja 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Argentyna 10:50 Królowie koktajli: Paryż 11:15 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (8) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (9) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Grecja 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Argentyna 16:50 Królowie koktajli: Paryż 17:15 Królowie koktajli: Mediolan 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Sól i pieprz 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (8) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (9) 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty (6) 21:55 Miami Ink - studio tatuażu: W poszukiwaniu złota 22:45 Operacje plastyczne: Fontanna młodości 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj 0:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Zachowanie 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - tylko dla mężczyzn 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Korea 3:00 World Café - Azja: Singapur 3:30 World Café - Azja: Hanoi 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hongkong 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (8) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Obieżyświat: Środkowo-zachodnie Stany (2) 8:00 Niedzielnik 9:00 Autostrada do nieba (98) 10:00 Hollywood Safari (15) 11:00 Puls tygodnia 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Maska Batmana 14:00 Ale numer! 14:30 Uwaga, żarty 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig (26) 16:00 Star Trek: Samotny Apollo (31) 17:00 Star Trek: Nomada (32) 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca 2 19:00 Reporterzy 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czytelnia 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Wietnamski eksperyment 0:30 Puls tygodnia 1:30 Reporterzy 2:00 Hollywood Safari (15) 3:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Publiczna.tv 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 19:00 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:10 Film dokumentalny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Kawa na ławę 2:36 Loża prasowa 3:15 Progr@m 3:30 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Miasto kobiet 8:30 Prywatny instruktor tańca 9:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! (10) 9:50 Magiel towarzyski 10:30 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 11:00 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Lekcja stylu 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 3 (2) 13:30 Nigella ekspresowo 14:05 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz 15:30 Monarchia (1) 16:30 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 17:00 Czas na herbatę 17:10 Prywatny instruktor tańca 17:40 Uwaga, faceci! (4) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago (4) 19:40 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 20:00 Hotel Babylon (4/8) 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Tercet Egzotyczny 21:30 Monarchia (1) 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Zdrowie na obcasach 23:30 W roli głównej: Sebastian Karpiel-Bułecka 0:00 Seks - jak to jest po ślubie 0:25 Hollywoodzka dziesiątka: Komedie romantyczne 0:55 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 3:05 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:30 Grunt to zdrowie 3:55 Ona czyli ja 4:20 Szkoła randkowania 4:45 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Motoszoł 8:30 De Lux 2 8:45 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Legendy PRL 2 11:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Drogi do Euro 2008 12:30 Motorwizja 13:00 Historie motocyklowe 13:50 Auto-Sport 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 15:00 Mechanik 15:30 Polak potrafi 16:00 Co poszło nie tak 16:30 Wypadek - przypadek 17:00 Toolbox 17:30 Na osi 18:00 Motoszoł 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 20:00 Na każdą kieszeń 20:30 Jazda polska 21:00 Legendy PRL 2 21:30 Top Gear 2006 22:30 Motorwizja 23:00 Turbo kamera 23:30 Zakup kontrolowany 5 0:30 Monster Jam 1:00 Wypadek - przypadek 1:30 Grand Prix na torze 2:00 Na każdą kieszeń 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Mechanik 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 7:00 Kochlik 7:30 Kocha, nie kocha 8:00 Parot 8:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Girls Charts 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 PL Top 10 18:00 Street Charts 19:00 Hot or Not 19:50 Planet VIVA 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Fristajlo 21:50 Eurotop 22:50 Planet VIVA 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Chaos 11:10 Kwiecień 12:40 Światło na twojej twarzy 14:15 Cinemania (262) 14:40 Ziemia, morze, wojna 16:10 Bal 18:10 Dalekie pawilony (3-ost.) 20:00 Hotel Ameryka 21:45 Solomon i Gaenor 23:35 Łowca 1:45 Dzień dobry, Babilonio 3:40 Dwie Angielki i kontynent AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 25 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 15:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 19 Australia 1997 16:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 20 Australia 1997 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 25 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 3 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Tajne akcje CIA 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 4 USA/Kanada 2001 20:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 21 Australia 1997 21:00 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 22 Australia 1997 22:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA 2001 23:00 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA 2001 23:50 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 21 Australia 1997 00:40 Tropem zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 22 Australia 1997 01:30 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 12 USA 2001 02:20 Agentka o stu twarzach 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 13 USA 2001 AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 10:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 14 USA 1987 11:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 15 USA 1987 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 16 USA 1987 13:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1987 14:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1987 15:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 19 USA 1987 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 20 USA 1987 17:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 21 USA 1987 18:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 22 USA 1987 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 23 USA 1987 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 24 USA 1987 21:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 25 USA 1987 22:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 5 - serial SF odc. 26 USA 1987 23:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 15 USA 00:00 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 27 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 00:30 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 28 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 01:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 02:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 12 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 03:00 Po tamtej stronie - serial SF odc. 15 USA 04:00 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 27 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:30 BLOOD+ - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 28 reż. Junichi Fujisaku, Japonia 2005 04:55 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 11 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 Cinemax 2 06:00 Zakochać się - melodramat reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert De Niro, Harvey Keitel, Jane Kaczmarek USA 1984 07:45 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola - magazyn filmowy 08:10 Przełomowy czwartek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arild Ostin Ommundsen, wyk. Vegar Hoel, Silje Salomonsen, Andreas Cappelen, Kim Bodnia Norwegia 2004 09:55 Boy Ecury - film obyczajowy reż. Frans Weisz, wyk. Felix de Rooy, Steve Hooi, Johnny de Mol, Gaby Milder Holandia 2003 11:20 Jedni i drudzy - film muzyczny reż. Claude Lelouch, wyk. Robert Hossein, Nicole Garcia, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniel Olbrychski Francja 1981 14:20 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Francis Ford Coppola - magazyn filmowy 14:50 Bojkot - dramat obyczajowy reż. Clark Johnson, wyk. Jeffrey Wright, Terrence Dashon Howard, Carmen Ejogo, Iris Little Thomas USA 2001 16:50 Radosne Purim - komedia reż. Christopher Guest, wyk. Jennifer Coolidge, Parker Posey, Harry Shearer, Christopher Guest USA 2006 18:15 Zakochać się - melodramat reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Meryl Streep, Robert De Niro, Harvey Keitel, Jane Kaczmarek USA 1984 20:00 Duchy Jindabyne - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ray Lawrence, wyk. Gabriel Byrne, Deborra-Lee Furness, Laura Linney, Chris Haywood Australia 2006 22:00 W marzeniach - komediodramat reż. Denis Thybaud, wyk. Disiz La Peste, Béatrice Dalle, Alex Descas, Vincent Elbaz Francja 2005 23:40 Czerwoni - dramat wojenny reż. Warren Beatty, wyk. Warren Beatty, Diane Keaton, Maureen Stapleton, Jack Nicholson USA 1981 02:50 Miasto pełne namiętności - komedia reż. Hernán Gaffet, wyk. Adrián Navarro, Daniel Kuzniecka, Dolores Sola, Claudio Rissi Argentyna 2006 04:35 Mistrzowie horroru 2 - serial grozy odc. 1 reż. Tobe Hooper, Kanada/USA 2005 05:35 W blasku Hollywood 2: Julianne Moore - magazyn filmowy odc. 27 (emisja w nocy z niedzieli na poniedziałek) Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 521 USA 1988 06:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 522 USA 1988 06:50 Roseanne - serial odc. 523 USA 1988 07:10 Roseanne - serial odc. 524 USA 1988 07:35 Roseanne - serial odc. 525 USA 1988 08:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 209 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 210 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 08:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 211 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 09:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 107 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 108 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 109 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 106 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 10:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 107 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 120 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 11:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 121 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:05 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 122 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 12:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 212 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 213 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:15 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 110 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:40 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 111 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 108 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:25 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 109 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 14:50 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 110 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 15:15 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 123 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 15:40 Pan Złota Rączka - serial odc. 124 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 16:05 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 104 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 16:30 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 105 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 16:55 Po Dyżurze - serial odc. 106 reż. Gail Mancuso, Bob Koherr, USA 2005 17:20 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 303 USA 2001 17:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 304 USA 2001 18:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 305 USA 2001 18:40 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 706 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 601 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:35 Daily Show - program satyryczny 20:00 Hu, jak humor - program rozrywkowy odc. 105 21:00 Witajcie w krainie WOOP WOOP - komedia reż. Stephan Elliot, wyk. Jonathon Schaech, Rod Taylor, Susie Porter, Dee Smart Australia/ Wlk. Brytania 1997 22:50 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 311 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Biuro - serial odc. 202 Wlk. Brytania 2001 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 907 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Saturday Night Live - show odc. 103 01:00 Daily Show - program satyryczny 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 620 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Jak obrabować Micka Jaggera - serial animowany odc. 113 USA 2007 02:15 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 603 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 02:40 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 604 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:15 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 605 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 03:40 Cybill - serial odc. 206 do 210 reż. Peter Baldwin (I), Tom Moore (II), USA 1995 Fox Life 08:10 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 8 09:10 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 17, Turniej kręglowy USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Restauracja USA 2003 10:00 Summerland - serial odc. 11, Poczucie winy reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 11:00 Summerland - serial odc. 12, Wyznanie miłości reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 12:00 Brzydula Betty 2 - serial komediowy odc. 6, Zakazany romans Francja 2006 12:55 Joe Milioner - reality show odc. 9 13:45 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Biała róża reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 14:35 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Noc Halloween reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:30 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy odc. 10, Walka wewnętrzna Cz. 2 USA 2005 16:25 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 9, Dell znajduje swój cel reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 17:20 Summerland - serial odc. 13, Ostatnia noc lata reż. Steve Miner, Matt Shakman, USA 2004 18:15 Joe Milioner 2 - reality show odc. 1 19:10 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 11, Humor łazienkowy USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace 8 - serial komediowy odc. 12, Zakazany owoc USA 1998 20:05 Abbey & Janice - show odc. 5 21:00 Dirty Sexy Money - serial odc. 4, Romantyczna wycieczka USA 2007 21:55 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial odc. 11, Komplikacje USA 2006 22:45 Porozmawiaj ze mną - serial odc. 3 reż. Dearbhla Walsh, Wlk. Brytania 2007 23:40 Las Vegas 3 - serial odc. 4, Co się zdarzyło przed laty USA 2003 00:35 Agent w spódnicy 2 - serial komediowy odc. 15, Podarunek reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 01:35 Powrót do Providence - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Sedno sprawy reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 02:25 Hope i Faith 3 - serial komediowy odc. 18, Restauracja USA 2003 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 08:10 Na słodko 3: Masło - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 3: Karp - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 09:00 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad październikowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 11 10:15 Mondovino: I ty, Brutusie... - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 Francja/USA 2004 11:15 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: James Martin i Curtis Stone - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 12:15 Przepis na sukces: Szalone torty i bar rodzeństwa - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 12:40 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Empaniady - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 12:50 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Nadia Santini - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 13:15 Kogel-mogel - program informacyjny odc. 19 13:25 Antony w Maroku: Kiszone cytryny i sosy - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 1 13:50 Rosemary w akcji: Rosemary w jadłodajni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 14:30 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Walia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 14:55 Hell's Kitchen - reality show odc. 3 15:40 Szef kuchni!: W pułapce talentu - serial komediowy odc. 10 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Dietosfera - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 3 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 17:05 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 17:35 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrzyni otwierania ostryg - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 17:50 Kogel-mogel - program informacyjny odc. 19 18:00 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 Wlk. Brytania 2007 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia: Egzamin - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 8 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Spaghetti bolognese - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 20:00 I ty możesz zostać mistrzem: Mistrz lodowych animków - serial dokumentalny odc. 14 20:10 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Transylwanii - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 20:40 Kylie Kwong: Moje Chiny - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 6 21:05 Na kolacji u arystokracji - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 Wlk. Brytania 2007 21:35 Na słodko 3: Owoce jagodowe - magazyn kulinarny odc. 23 22:00 Czego nie wiecie o...: Kurczaki - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 5 22:30 Wielcy szefowie kuchni: Michael Roux Jr. - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 23:00 Mondovino: Przyszliśmy, zobaczyliśmy, sprzedaliśmy - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 Francja/USA 2004 00:00 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 3 00:50 Pyzata ja - komedia reż. Thomas Nennstiel, wyk. Christine Neubauer, Henning Baum, Johanna-Christine Gehlen, Gregor Törzs Niemcy 2007 02:25 Kogel-mogel - program informacyjny odc. 19 02:35 Słodki drań 2: Port wielki jak świat - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 03:00 Sobota w kuchni: Ed Baines i Sophie Grigson - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 03:25 Para w kuchni 2: Obiad październikowy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 03:55 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 8 04:20 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 04:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Piknik na plaży - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 80 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 81 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Dzień w raju - film fabularny reż. Juan Bautista Stagnaro, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Araceli Gonzalez, Javier Lombardo, Margara Alonso, Claudia Fontan Argentyna 2003 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Natalia Oreiro 10:35 To jest życie: Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - serial odc. 16 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Dzień w raju - film fabularny reż. Juan Bautista Stagnaro, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Araceli Gonzalez, Javier Lombardo, Margara Alonso, Claudia Fontan Argentyna 2003 13:25 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 55 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 14:20 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 56 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 15:15 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 57 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 16:10 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 58 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 17:05 Smak twoich ust - telenowela odc. 59 reż. Carlos Izgnierdo, Arguimedes Rivero, Wenezuela 2004 18:00 Smaki i namiętności - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 18:30 Smaki i namiętności - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 19:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 10 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 20:00 To jest życie: Dzień Matki - serial odc. 4 Meksyk 2002 21:00 To jest życie: W potrzasku - serial odc. 5 Meksyk 2002 22:00 Prostytutki - telenowela odc. 6 reż. Israel Caetano, Argentyna 2003 23:00 Dzień w raju - film fabularny reż. Juan Bautista Stagnaro, wyk. Guillermo Francella, Araceli Gonzalez, Javier Lombardo, Margara Alonso, Claudia Fontan Argentyna 2003 01:00 Nigdy więcej - serial odc. 10 reż. Alicia Carvajal, Meksyk 2005 01:50 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 78 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 02:40 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 79 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 03:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 80 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 81 i 82 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 Polonia 1 06:35 Bia - serial animowany odc. 31/65 06:55 W Królestwie Kalendarza - serial animowany odc. 44/52 07:20 Świat cyrku - program dla dzieci 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 17:00 Klasa III c - serial komediowy odc. 3/11 18:00 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 18:15 Dzisiejsze czasy - komedia 19:50 Gigi - serial animowany odc. 26/65 20:20 Tajemnice Sahary - film przygodowy 22:45 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 23:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka - program erotyczny 23:35 Nocne perwersje - program erotyczny 23:40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 00:10 Walentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:30 Mandarino - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Sexy galaxy - program erotyczny 01:10 News - program erotyczny 01:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 01:25 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 01:45 Giełda kontaktów - program erotyczny 02:00 Anonse - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny BBC Knowledge 06:00 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 20 06:30 Top Gear 2004 2 07:25 Top Gear 2004 2 08:20 Praktykant odc.: 10 09:15 Praktykant odc.: 11 10:10 Praktykant odc.: 12 11:05 Plemię odc.: 5 12:00 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 5 12:30 Ray Mears: przetrwać na świecie odc.: 6 13:00 Ludzka twarz odc.: 1 14:00 Fobie odc.: 1 15:00 Top Gear 2004 2 16:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania odc.: 1 17:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania odc.: 2 18:00 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa odc.: 3 19:00 Top Gear 20:00 Top Gear 21:00 Planety odc.: 1 22:00 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie" odc.: 5/6 Frenzied Killing 23:00 Top Gear 2004 2 00:00 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania odc.: 1 00:55 Ray Mears - sztuka przetrwania odc.: 2 01:50 Wyprawy Raya Mearsa odc.: 3 02:45 Top Gear 03:40 Top Gear 04:40 Planety odc.: 1 05:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły światem odc.: 20 TV 1000 06:00 Dla naszych chłopców Film komediowy USA 1991 wyk.: Bette Midler, James Caan, George Segal 08:20 Grease Film muzyczny USA 1978 wyk.: John Travolta, Olivia Newton-John, Stockard Channing 10:10 Krwiożercza roślina Film komediowy USA 1986 wyk.: Rick Moranis, Vincent Gardenia, Ellen Greene 12:10 Nie mów nic Film komediowy USA 1989 wyk.: Ione Skye, John Cusack, John Mahoney 14:00 Jack Niedźwiadek Film obyczajowy USA 1993 wyk.: Danny DeVito, Robert J. Steinmiller Jr., Miko Hughes 16:00 Dziecko Rosemary Film horror USA 1968 wyk.: Mia Farrow, John Cassavetes, Ruth Gordon 18:20 Kim jest ta dziewczyna? Film komediowy USA 1987 wyk.: Griffin Dunne, Madonna, Haviland Morris 20:20 Szkoła uczuć Film USA 2002 wyk.: Shane West, Mandy Moore, Peter Coyote 22:10 Majestic Film obyczajowy USA 2001 wyk.: Jim Carrey, Martin Landau, Laurie Holden 00:40 Cathy - Caresses Felines Film erotyczny Francja 2004 02:10 Monica - Histoires de femmes Film erotyczny Francja 2004 04:00 Gorsza siostra Film obyczajowy USA 1999 wyk.: Diane Keaton, Juliette Lewis, Tom Skerritt left|thumb|79x79px 06:30 Min tjej II 08:25 Simpsons 08:55 Simpsons 09:25 Dharma & Greg 09:55 Dharma & Greg 10:25 Alla älskar Raymond 10:55 Alla älskar Raymond 11:25 Hemma hos Fran 11:55 I nöd och lust 12:25 Momento 12:50 The mountain 13:45 Help me help you 14:15 Listen up 14:45 The class 15:10 Evigt ung 17:00 Chuck 18:00 Förhäxad 19:00 Top model 9 20:00 Navy CIS 21:00 Legenden om Zorro 23:35 Back to you 00:05 Insider 01:05 Swimfan 02:35 Efterlyst 03:30 Life Without Dick left|thumb|79x79px 05:50 Elias - den lilla räddningsbåten 06:00 Lazy Town 06:25 Thomas tåget 06:40 Thomas tåget 06:50 Boblins 07:00 Postis Per 07:15 Jordgubbs-Lisa 07:40 Lazy town 08:05 Pokémon 08:25 Yu-Gi-Oh GX 08:59 Nyhetsmorgon söndag 11:30 Talang 2008 13:00 Körslaget 14:20 Hundjobb 14:50 Vingården "Cava - Spanien" 15:00 The Kid 17:05 Keno 17:10 Vinnare: V65 18:00 Robin Hood 19:00 TV4Nyheterna och vädret 19:20 Kalla fakta 20:00 TV4Sporten 20:30 Parlamentet 21:00 For the money 22:00 TV4Nyheterna och vädret 22:15 For the money 23:45 Fotbollskanalen 00:20 Jericho 01:15 The game 01:45 CBS 60 minutes 02:30 Nattliv 03:30 Kalla fakta 04:00 Sverige i veckan 04:25 Lättlagat 04:50 Lättlagat 05:20 Lättlagat left|thumb|79x79px 08:30 Monster jam 09:00 Racerförarna 09:25 Racerförarna 09:50 Miami ink 10:45 Fab 5 11:40 Momento 12:25 Yrkeslandslaget: De utvalda 12:50 Momento 13:30 Hollywoods häftigaste stunts 14:00 Standoff 15:00 Scrapheap challenge 16:00 Whacked out sports 16:30 Whacked out sports 17:00 World's wackiest sports 17:30 Fear factor USA 18:30 Ishockey 21:30 Burn notice 22:30 Identity 00:15 Shaun of the dead 02:00 Rescue me 03:00 Fear factor USA 03:50 Whacked out sports 04:15 Whacked out sports 04:40 Scrapheap challenge< left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Världen i Fokus 06:30 DiTV 07:00 Världen i Fokus 07:30 DiTV 08:00 Världen i Fokus 08:30 DiTV 09:00 Adaktusson 09:30 Studio Virtanen 10:00 Studio Belinda 10:30 Counter Culture 11:00 Riskera allt 12:00 Tidemans straffsparkar 13:00 Studio Belinda 13:30 Studio Virtanen 14:00 Engstrand 45 minuter 15:00 En Ferrari föds 16:00 Patriotlagen, medborgarens fiende? 17:30 72 hour race 18:30 Båtmagasinet 19:00 Välkommen till lyxhotellet 20:00 Flipping out 21:00 Studio Belinda 21:30 Adaktusson 22:00 Di magazine 23:00 Connecting the dots 00:00 Oil no more 01:10 Di magazine 02:10 Deutsche Welle Journal left|thumb|79x79px 06:15 Rasmus, Pontus och Toker 07:40 Sändningsuppehåll 12:20 Rembrandt 14:05 There's only one Jimmy Grimble 15:55 13 moons 17:30 Owning Mahowny 19:15 Rasmus på luffen 21:00 Flykten från L.A 22:40 Sicilianaren 01:05 One 02:40 Scenes of the crime 04:20 State and Main left|thumb|79x79px 10:10 Världens bilar 10:50 Formel 3 11:45 Poker WSOPE 12:40 The other half 14:30 Serie A-magasinet 14:55 Serie A 15:50 Fotbollshöjdpunkter 15:55 Serie A 17:00 Studio: Allsvenskan 17:45 Allsvenskan 18:35 Studio: Allsvenskan 18:40 Allsvenskan 19:40 Studio: Allsvenskan 20:00 DTM 2008 21:30 NBA playoff 22:30 NBA halvtid 22:35 NBA playoff 00:00 IFL Battleground 01:50 Pro-am poker equalizer 03:25 Sändningsuppehåll Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Sweden z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sweden z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 Sweden z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 8 Sweden z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Knowledge z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 1000 z 2008 roku